


The Prophecies Return (Unfortunately)

by BertTheDragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BertTheDragon/pseuds/BertTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Greeks and the Egyptians both find this pair of demigods, chaos ensues, and prophecies come back to predict the greatest battle of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this just kind of happened because I didn't want to do calculus anymore.

It had been over four years since Camp Half Blood had a prophecy, and that had been surprisingly relaxing. It also kind of helped that Percy Jackson, the biggest magnet for demigod mishaps, had moved to New Rome to start university there with Annabeth. The camp was prospering like it never had before, and there were many of both Greek and Roman demigods.

Nico di Angelo was in the arena, teaching the youngest Apollo campers (rather unsuccessfully) how to wield a sword. Honestly, he was surprised that he had yet to resort to swearing under his breath in Italian. When the newest of the Apollo campers dropped her sword for the umpteenth time, Nico had to forcibly restrain himself from rolling his eyes at the girl, reminding himself that she was only ten, and a child of Apollo at that. But if she could at least hold on to it…

Damn Jason and his personal mission to make sure that all of the gods got recognized by both of the camps. Usually he was the one teaching this kind of thing, as Nico just didn’t have the patience for incompetence, or anyone under the age of fourteen. But these were Will’s younger siblings, so he was making an effort that he wouldn’t make for any other cabin. And Damn Will, for making the puppy dog eyes when he asked Nico to teach his cabin sword fighting while Jason was in Camp Jupiter. After he had agreed to teach the Apollo cabin, somehow he had ended up being roped in to teaching all but the Ares cabin.

Finally the conch sounded for dinner, and Nico sighed with relief. His stomach made a noise that said it agreed with him. He walked up to the dining pavilion with the rest of the camp, idly wondering if Will was still working in the infirmary, and if he would be there all through dinner. Once he reached the dining pavilion, a quick glance told him that that would be the case. He loaded two plates with food and headed up to the big house.

When he got there, Will was busily bustling back and forth, doing inventory. “And here I was thinking that you were missing dinner for something important.”

Will looked up, a surprised expression on his face, which quickly turned mildly indignant, “Inventory is important. I have to make sure we have enough supplies, just in case something happens.” Then he looked at the two plates in Nico’s hands and grinned, “Thanks.”

“Now eat, before it gets cold,” Nico told him sternly, sitting down at the table. Will joined him, grinning that easygoing grin of his, the one Nico always found so endearing. Though that didn’t really clarify exactly what grin that was, considering Nico found everything Will did endearing.

“Yes love,” Will replied, leaning over to kiss Nico on the cheek before he started eating. Nico rolled his eyes, blushing slightly, and Will laughed. “Even after four years, you blush when I kiss you on the cheek. You’re so cute.”

Nico crinkled his nose in disgust at this assessment, “I am most definitely not cute. I will have you know that most people find me incredibly intimidating.”

Will snorted, “If you’re not cute, the crinkled nose is not helping your case, love.”

Nico sighed, but he chose to forgo further conversation in favour of food. They finished their meal in companionable silence, the quiet of the big house rather soothing after Nico’s day. Nico absentmindedly thought about when they had started dating four years ago. The Aphrodite cabin had almost died of excitement, and had squealed any time they had shown any sign of affection toward each other. Back then, Nico was pretty sure that he had been the most awkward person on the face of the planet, which everyone, including Clarisse LaRue, had insisted was downright adorable. Nico hated being called adorable. The only one who could hope to escape calling Nico adorable unscathed was Will, and even that was sometimes iffy.

Since they were in the big house, they were there when Hermes appeared, looking both vaguely flustered and annoyed. Both boys stood up, partially out of surprise, and partially because one never knows when a god will decide to take offence to even the smallest amount of disrespect.

“Where’s Chiron?” Hermes demanded. “I just found out about a pair of demigods that are way past the age we’re supposed to have claimed them at.”

Got any rats? A raspy voice asked, That’s the real priority here.

George, don’t be rude, a female voice scolded. 

Nico decided to ignore the arguing snakes on Hermes’ cellphone antenna, speaking instead to the god, “Lord Hermes, we could go find them, if you tell us where they are.”

“Yes, that would be great. I’m far too busy to wait around for Chiron. They’re somewhere in Canada. Use this to find them,” Hermes conjured a plain little compass and handed it off to Will before disappearing.

The pair quickly exited the big house, and conveniently ran into Chiron. Before the centaur could say anything, Will explained the situation in as few words as possible, “Hermes told us to go find these two demigods in Canada. Apparently they’re too old to have not been claimed yet.”

“Good luck then,” Chiron said calmly. Nico raised an eyebrow, surprised by the lack of discussion. He and Will rushed to the stables to find a couple of pegasi to attach to the chariot, which didn’t take too long, and then they were off.

“Let’s go find ourselves a couple of demigods,” Will grinned as the pegasi sped up, and the clouds rushed past as Nico clutched on to the sides of the chariot for dear life, swearing quietly under his breath. Hearing this, Will laughed, letting the compass that Hermes had given them guide their way.

It wasn’t long before they were flying over squares of green and yellow fields, and then they were landing at the edge of a city, in a large, dismal looking field next to a building that might have been a hockey rink. Nico looked around in confusion, not seeing anyone around, until the building’s double doors were slammed open, and out ran two girls who looked about his age. It wasn’t until two hellhounds, along with some sort of weird purple guy with a corkscrew for a head came barrelling out of the building after the girls that Nico realized they were the demigods. He had expected a couple of fifteen year olds, not eighteen year olds.

Nico sprinted towards them, but the monsters were much faster. Within seconds, the two girls were surrounded, and completely unarmed, they were defenceless. He heard one of the girls shout at the sky, “Could this day get any worse?” just as he summoned a group of skeletons to go between the demigods and the monsters. The other girl swore at this new development, while the first girl yelled, “I just had to ask, didn’t I?”

Finally Nico reached the circle of monsters, Will not far behind, and he began to fight one of the hellhounds, leaving his skeletons to attack the other two monsters. Will rushed over to the girls, presumably to make sure they were both okay.

“Please explain,” the first girl demanded of Will, her voice exasperated. She seemed more annoyed than frightened by a group of monsters attacking her, as if she had been doing something important, and she thought it very rude of the monsters to interrupt.

“You’re demigods. We’re here to rescue you from these monsters, and bring you somewhere safe,” Will explained hastily.

The girl looked highly unimpressed by this information, and before Will could go on, she asked, “So who are they?”

Will turned in the direction of the girl’s pointing to see another pair of people running towards them, one with a strangely shaped sword and another with a large wooden stick. He would have immediately assumed that they were Romans, had he not seen their very strange weapons. “Good question. This could complicate things.”

“I am three hundred percent done with today,” stated the second girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie and Carter Kane sprinted across the field, more than a little surprised by what they were seeing. It was an indication of how completely strange their life was that the thing that made the most sense to them was the demon with the corkscrew head. The rest of it—the gigantic black dogs, the pale boy with the black sword, the armoured skeletons, the chariot and winged horses that waited patiently at the other end of the field—was entirely unfamiliar to them.

They glanced at each other, shrugged, and charged into battle to help out the pale boy and the skeletons. Carter called up his warrior avatar, making demolishing the monsters considerably easier. When he shrank back down to normal size, the boy with the black sword—which was even more intimidating from up close—was staring at him like he had three heads.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Sadie spoke, “Who are you? And why is your sword so weird?”

The boy raised an eyebrow, looking disdainfully at her staff, “Says the one with a stick for a weapon. Why should I tell you who I am?”

One of the two girls that Sadie and Carter had come to save sighed in exasperation, “Personally, I’d like an explanation of whatever just happened. So if you people could just get along with each other and tell us what is going on, that would be great.”

Carter, ever the diplomat, said, “Well, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I’m Carter, and this is my sister Sadie.”

The dark haired boy looked unimpressed, but the blonde boy stepped forward with an easy smile, “I’m Will, and this is Nico. Might I ask what you two are doing here?”

“Same thing as you two, I think. Rescuing those two,” Carter replied, indicating the two girls. The more vocal girl, who seemed as if she was just annoyed with the universe in general, frowned at him. She was small and pale, with grey eyes and curly blue hair that seemed to disagree with any attempts to control it.

The other girl was the one to say, “I’m Danny. This is Blue.” That introduction received a glare from Blue, but she didn’t say anything. Danny was only a bit taller than Blue, with a very slight build. She had short, dark brown hair and tanned skin, and her eyes were an interesting shade of dark green, almost teal.

Carter was staring at Nico, his eyes narrowed. Nico caught his gaze and asked suspiciously, “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“You remind me of someone. I can’t think who, though,” Carter frowned. It was obvious to him that Will and Nico weren’t magicians, but it was also clear that Nico had learned to fight like that from somewhere, not to mention the skeletons that had disappeared once the monsters were gone.

“This is ridiculous,” Nico stated grouchily, “We have to get back to camp.”

“Percy!” Carter exclaimed, looking triumphant.

“What?” Nico and Will asked at the same time, while Sadie, Blue and Danny looked at Carter in confusion.

“This guy Percy, I met maybe five years ago. We fought a giant crocodile together in Long Island. He said something about a camp too, and he had this weird sword like yours,” Carter explained.

Will looked at Nico, a worried expression on his face, “I get the feeling that the Romans aren’t the only other ones out there. And I don’t think this meeting was an accident.”

“Somehow, neither do I,” Nico responded. “Which means…”

He trailed off, looking at Blue and Danny. Blue raised an eyebrow, “I’m still waiting for my explanation. And don’t look at me like that, it’s unnerving.”

Nico sighed, saying as quickly as he could, “Long story short, one of your parents is a greek god. We should have found you both when you were around thirteen, but gods tend to be forgetful, so clearly that didn’t happen. We really need to get you two to camp, before more monsters show up. All of us just standing around out here is just begging for some sort of disaster.”

“I think we should all stick together,” Sadie announced. “I feel like it’s important.”

While Carter and Nico looked like they thought this was a terrible idea, Will nodded, “Something big is going to happen. You two should come back to camp with us.”

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s go,” Sadie said decisively, before Carter had the opportunity to object. The group followed Will to the chariot, Carter the most reluctant of them.

When they reached it, Danny stopped, looking at the chariot doubtfully. “We’re flying. In a chariot. Is that safe?” The pegasi huffed in what might have been annoyance, and Danny responded with, “Oh. Okay.”

Blue stood there, unconcerned, while everyone else’s jaws dropped. Nico was the first to speak, “No way. Did you just hear that pegasus talk?”

“Yes. Horses always talk to me,” Danny responded.

Nico sighed, turning to Will, “Remind me to IM Percy when we get back. This is not good. Incredibly bad, in fact.”

“Gee, thanks,” Danny said sardonically. She stepped disdainfully up into the chariot, followed quickly by all.

“I really think this is a terrible plan,” Carter pointed out.

Sadie rolled her eyes, holding onto the chariot edge as the pegasi took off, “You think that anything that wasn’t your plan is terrible. Stop whining.”

Meanwhile, Nico was clutching onto the sides of the chariot so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Blue noticed this and smirked at him, “Scared of heights?”

Nico turned the death glare on her, and she just grinned. That was new. He decided that Blue wasn’t someone he should argue with. Anyone who smiled in response to his death glare was someone he wanted on his side.

Before long, they were gliding over Long Island Sound, high above camp. The four newcomers stared down below them in amazement as they drifted toward the ground, then landed surprisingly gently next to the canoe lake.

“We didn’t crash. That almost never happens!” Will exclaimed cheerfully, holding up his hand for a high five. When everyone else stared at Will like he was crazy, Blue happily obliged.

“I thought you said there were two of them,” Chiron stated, walking up to them. He was still in his centaur form, which caused some surprise from three of the four new arrivals.

“You’re a centaur,” Blue stated, as if it were something completely ordinary. “Chiron, if I’m right. I’m usually right.”

Chiron frowned at her, “It appears you are. How did you know that?”

Blue shrugged nonchalantly. “Things just pop into my head. They’re always right. I don’t know why and I don’t know how. I do know, however, that it never happens in English class.”

Other people had wandered over to them by this time, and the Athena cabin seemed to be appraising Blue with interest, while most of the Aphrodite campers were staring at her hair with scorn in their eyes.

Chiron seemed to remember what he had been saying before Blue decided to be stranger than the average demigod, “So why are there four of you?”

“I think we should IM New Rome,” Nico sighed, “I only want to have to explain this once.”

There was a collective gasp from the assembled campers, and Nico turned. Floating above Danny’s head was a glowing blue trident.


End file.
